Happy Birthday, LittleBrotherSocket!
by Bonnie-Kun
Summary: It's Luke's friend's birthday today and him and his friends needs to find a way to make her have a great party in 2 1/3 hours. Please enjoy and wish this amazing writer a very happy birthday!


**This story is for the amazing LittleBrotherSocket. She made me one, so I'm doing the same.**

* * *

Luke and Emmy were sitting on the couch in the Professor's apartment. Luke was just twiddling his thumbs and Emmy was eating a container of Nutlla.

"Luke," the Professor said walking into the room where Emmy and Luke with his phone, "someone is wanting to talk to you."

"Thank you, professor," Luke said as the professor handed the phone to him, "Hello? Yes, this is him. Of course I remembered. She's coming here? When? Okay, I can handle that. Good bye."

Luke hung up on the phone jumped off the couch saying, "Professor, Emmy, my friend's birthday is today. She's coming over here and we need to throw a party for her. What do you say? Can you help me?"

"Why, of course," the professor said, "After all, a true gentlemen helps his friend out whenever he needs to."

Thanks, professor," Luke said, "So, I don't know what we can do for her birthday. We still have decorations from Bonnie-kun's birthday. Maybe we can use those?"

"I don't think you're friend would like to have the same party as Bonnie-kun did," Emmy said.

"Then what shall we do?" Luke said.

"There's no time to go and get some new stuff," Emmy said, "What do you have in mind, professor?"

The professor looked around the room. He thought to himself the same words Luke and Emmy said. _What shall we do? We don't have enough time to go bye some new stuff._ The professor grinned at his two friends.

"I think I know," Layton said.

"Really?" Luke said.

"What is you're plan, professor?" Emmy said standing up.

"Luke," Layton said pointing to a box with wigs, coats and hats.

Luke gasped.

"Of course," Luke said.

"As brilliant as always, professor," Emmy said looking at the box too.

"Well," Layton saod grabbing the box and handing a wig to Luke and Emmy, "let's get this party started." (Imagine him really saying that. *laughs*)

 **2 1/3 hours later.**

The whole room was crowded with a bunch of the professor's and Luke's old friends. Some were normal and some were... less normal.

"She's coming," Luke said as he burst threw the door and closed it quietly behind him, "Everyone hide."

The people all hid in non noticeable spots. The door then opened and a girl with long blond hair walked into the room. The lights were off. No one seemed to be there. She walked deeper into the room.

"Luke?" the girl said, "Are you here? Professor? Emmy? Rosa has to be here at least, unless her day off."

Suddenly, classic music coming from a violin played. The lights turned on, not the lights that came with the room, but Christmas lights that glowed like fireflies. The girl giggled, but was still confused.

"Surprise~!" everyone that hid jumped up from their hiding spots.

The girl jumped a little. She smiled shyly like how she always does and giggling silently.

"You guys," the girl said, "this is so sweet. You did all this for me?"

"Yes," Luke said, "We wanted to make you're birthday the perfect birthday ever. Can you guess what the theme is?"

"Well," the girl said looking at the groups outfits.

They all wore white and teal coat, red and blue fedoras and they all gray, red and blue school uniforms on.

"I'm guessing..." she paused to think more about her answer, "You Lie In April, Free and Rhythm Thief?"

"Yes," Luke said.

The girl then felt something be put on her head and shoulders. She looked up and saw a brown wig to cover her hair and a teal and white jacket like the others.

"Really?" the girl said, "I'm Mokoto?"

"Well," Emmy said, "he's one of you're favorite people in Free, so it makes scene."

Suddenly, the song changed from the violin to the most happiest pop song ever, Future Fish. The girl giggled as she started to dance like she always does.

"Before you start to dance lie crazy," Luke said walking up to the girl, "I have a gift for you."

Luke handed the girl a box with... Christmas wrapping paper and a big, red bow. He opened it and saw two large containers of Nutella and a pound of Jelly Beans.

"Thank you, Luke," the girls said hugging her friend and letting go so she could dance again.

That night, the girl ate her gift, danced and enjoyed her day.

* * *

 **Happy Birthday, LittleBrotherSocket. I love you so much. I hope you have a great time today (I said today because I posted this at 12:17AM).  
**

 **Bye! Love you!**


End file.
